In automobile technology one can basically differentiate between two basic types of airbags:
On the one hand, there are airbags with a relatively great depth that are basically constructed “like pillows.” Included in these airbags in particular are the front airbags for the driver and the passenger, the so-called driver airbags and passenger airbags.
Other types of airbags include airbags whose thickness in relation to the surface of the airbag cover is relatively small and which are constructed in a laminar manner, so that one can speak of two side walls which basically extend parallel to each other. These airbags in particular include curtain airbags, side airbags, and knee airbags. In order to achieve the desired shape, namely a relatively small thickness with a relatively large area, the side walls of the airbag in this type of airbags are as a rule not only connected to each other on the edge but also at other points. In curtain airbags and side airbags the connection frequently occurs directly between the side walls; so-called catch straps are frequently provided for knee airbags.
The last-mentioned type of airbag, namely airbags with two side walls and at least one catch strap which extends through the gas-filled compartment from a first side wall to a second side wall, is usually built as follows: the two side walls belong either to different blanks of material or to a common blank and that at least one catch strap is a separate blank which is connected to the two side walls, usually by stitching. As a rule, there are several catch straps. The manufacturing expense is, as a rule, relatively high. Furthermore, relatively high forces act on the connection areas between the side walls and the at least one catch strap, so that the connections must be designed to be appropriately resistant to failure. The present invention relates to this type of airbag. An airbag of this type is shown, for example, in DE 10 2008 029 655 A1.
Based on the state of the art, the object of the present invention is to further develop an airbag of this type that it is simple and rational to manufacture.